yunusworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Mesaville
The City of Mesaville '''(Yunusian: ''Baled ilu Mesafil''; Arabic: '''مدينة ألمسفيل) is the current capital city of the Republic of YunusLand, and the largest city in the Mesa Region, with a population of 3.4 million inhabitants. Pre-History Main Article: Mesa Kingdom The Mesaville area's previous settlements predate the rise of historical documentation, but according to historians and renowned scholars, tribesmen gathered into the areas of Shegna, Olde Town, Reyad, and Grinjia, as different villages. Then the leader of the Reyad village, rumored to have been named Imr Slemea, left his village with his goal to discover a new town. His goal was achieved not four hours later, when he stumbled across Shegna, and soon established trades with the inhabitants of it. Eventually, he found the other town in that area: Olde Town; then called Hulghu'ai. The three towns soon united after his death and became a kingdom that claimed all land that it set foot on. The kingdom was called the M'is`i M'ulki ''according to historians, which either roughly translates to the ''Kingdom of Misi or the Mesa Kingdom. The kingdom allegedly began in 42 CE. In 141 CE, a nomad tribe wandered into the kingdom accidentally, and most of the tribesmen got killed. The remaining people fled, regrouped, and began to plot revenge on the kingdom. They formed a village south of the kingdom, then called Jehuyavesht, now called Grinjia. After gaining strength, they attacked the kingdom sporadically from every direction from 170 CE to 1042 CE. After losing every single attack to the Mesa Kingdom, they decided to formally surrender to the kingdom and ask humbly to join. The kingdom agreed, and the new state of Grinjia was added. Medieval Mesaville In medieval times (more specifically, in 1170 CE), the southern Yunusian kingdom of Ngaeraa-Heraa attacked the Mesa Kingdom, losing very badly. The Mesa Kingdom, in revenge, invaded Ngaeraa-Heraa, and annexed them into their kingdom. Afterwards, in 1275, the Mesa King and his armies conquered all of the lands around them and further. The Mesa Kingdom had expanded from 3 villages in 42 CE to the entire current Yunusian territory, and then some. The Mesa Kingdom owned land in the old Kingdom of Fiore, the Kingdom of Zerbia, and the Far East Territory, just east of the now World Administrative Boundary line. The Mesa Kingdom was credited with building Razzanille, Talas, Fthfroth (now Northface), Sayf-al-Bahr, Hiptaftalanga, Teyginanshasa, and unifying the original 4 states (Olde Town, Shegna, Reyad, Grinjia) into one major capital city and important trading post, Mesaville. Fall of the Mesa Kingdom & Rise of Yunusian Kingdom In 1358, the Mesa Kingdom experienced the beginning of the Years of Turmoil, in which the people of the kingdom united against the royal family and ousted them in 1471. Notable groups involved in the coup d'état were the Reyad Administration, the Zerbis For Proper Rulers (ZPR), and the Sayf-al-Bahr Movement. In the years following, the Mesa Kingdom was governed by a new dynasty for the first time since 170 CE; the 'Ulamaa Dynasty. The new kings took counsel from the groups that ousted the Hishaami Dynasty, and ruled justly from 1471 to 1722, using Mesaville as their capital city. Then Yunus Ghufurd I intercepted power over the nation, after the previous king gave his daughter, Tabaarak bint Al-Awsii Al-'Ulamaa, to him in marriage, thus ending the Mesa Kingdom once and for all, and establishing a new dynasty, the Ghufurd Dynasty. In 1722, after the termination of the Mesa Kingdom, the Kingdom of YunusLand began. The new nation had a the same royal family, but was 90% run by the Democratic Government, which were fairly elected by the end of the year. This shift in power allowed the people to become more open-minded and free, and pursue their dreams. The new government made removed all laws banning travel between the city-states, and made healthcare and education free, but with increased taxes. The Kingdom of YunusLand was also one of the first nations to establish trade and friendship bonds with neighboring countries. The Kingdom, to show its solidarity with the people of the Kingdom of Fiore, returned the land that was taken from them while the Mesa Kingdom was in power. From this, Mesaville became a renowned center of commerce and culture throughout the known world, and, until 1991, was the largest city on the planet. The Beginning of the Republic The Kingdom of YunusLand was a very popular nation to be living in, because of the freedoms that people had. However, in 1928, a race war began between the dark- and light-skinned people of the country. The war ended in 1930, and King Yunus Ghufurd II declared the establishment of the Republic of YunusLand shortly after, following the Democratic Republic of Fiore's example. The new Republic put 100% of the power in the hands of the President, the Senate, the Congress, the Legislative Assembly, and the voters. The royal family would remain, but would have no overall power in government unless they were physically voted into office. The operation was a success, as the tensions in YunusLand disappeared. The Republic is credited for rapidly expanding it's capital, Mesaville, by building schools, hospitals, highways, traffic lights, subway stations, international train lines, and a giant government complex, in which there is a court, an assembly room, a hotel, residence for all of the government officials, and the Capitol Parliament building in the center. In the Future In downtown Mesaville, the ruins of old Reyad were demolished on 3 April 2016, to make way for the new Market Square borough of Mesaville, which will include four residential towers, the Embassy of Zerbia to YunusLand, the Embassy of Kagiland to YunusLand, office towers, an old fashioned marketplace, and a community recreational center. The construction is to be completed in late 2016 or early 2017, but the Mesaville Municipal Government and the Government of YunusLand hopes it can be finished beforehand. Notable Places Whenever anyone thinks about Mesaville, they think about the iconic Ar-Raji Towers, built in 1954 and 1975. Another notable place to visit is Kapono Ikinayka Academy, in the Reyad neighborhood, being shadowed by the Ar-Raji Towers. The Mesaville Airport is a place that 60% of tourists come through to enter the city. Built in 1965 as a military base, it quickly became the nicest airport in all of YunusLand. It is a fantastic place to be, and one doesn't mind being held up there. For more information, call +98-472-AIRPORT(247-7678). Hotel Madahin has been in operation since 1947, when the tourism boom began. It is the ideal hotel since its rated 5-stars, close to the Mesaville Umar-Al-Khattab International Airport, Market Square (Mesaville), and the Yunusian Mesa National Park. Address: 152 Olde Town Road, Mesaville, MS. Phone number: +98-800-MADAHIN. The Mesaville Hospital is the ideal place you'd be taken to if you were injured at some point in the Mesa or in the city. Close to the city and the Mesa, it is the most technologically advanced hospital in the world, what with the Mesaville University's doctorate division periodically visiting the hospital and learning new things. Address: 541 Olde Town Road, Mesaville, MS. Burj Al-Misi is the most prestigious hotel ever built on the planet, and is the only hotel to receive a rating of above 5 stars (Burj Al-Misi has 7).